


Тысячи лет

by Princess_of_logic, T_h_e_r_o



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_logic/pseuds/Princess_of_logic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_h_e_r_o/pseuds/T_h_e_r_o
Summary: Они всегда находили друг друга, так или иначе. На протяжении веков и тысячелетий. Три встречи с точки зрения влюбленного ангела.Вторая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839729
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Тысячи лет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Thousand Years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168030) by [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky). 



Азирафаэль был готов поклясться, что слышал крещендо скрипок, но решил, что это, должно быть, стрекот самолётов преобразился в его безумно кружащийся голове.*

***Справедливости ради, это могли быть скрипки. Известно, что иногда Богиня, если считает нужным, вставляет свой собственный саундтрек во Вселенную**

Кроули уже не раз спасал его, например, во Франции. И слава богу, ведь это помогло ангелу избежать славного обезглавливания. Азирафаэль содрогнулся при мысли об объёме грозившей ему бумажной волокиты. Но как только ангел попытался поблагодарить своего спасителя, тот едва не заковал его обратно в наручники.

– У нас, в Аду, нет выговоров и нагоняев, – сказал тогда Кроули.

Цена за спасение ангела демоном, должно быть, была высока, но Азирафаэль не мог сказать точно. Что могло помешать Кроули солгать об этом?

С другой стороны, как бы его наказали за помощь демону?

Это выходило за рамки их Соглашения. Сломать цепи, а затем отправиться за блинами, было совсем нетрудно для Кроули. Но отважиться пройтись по освящённой земле, перенаправить бомбардировщик, спасти его любимые книги – это было... ну, не трудно, конечно. Но, по крайней мере, интересно. Соглашение оставалось неизменным на протяжении столетий, но сегодня Азирафаэль заметил в действиях демона нечто, чего он не видел раньше. Кроули на самом деле волновался за него.

Довольно странно для демона.

Когда Азирафаэль стоял у разрушенной церкви, держа в руках кожаный чемодан, полный его любимых книг; сокровищ, которые были спасены единственным во всем мире существом, которое он смутно мог назвать _другом_ , ангел почувствовал, что внутри него что-то изменилось.

Его сердце учащенно билось, он чувствовал тепло и лёгкость. Азирафаэль испытывал подобное и раньше, но не настолько сильно. Не часто его земное тело действовало само по себе. Он должен был контролировать, например, дыхание, когда это было необходимо для видимости, но ангел прекрасно обходился без... ну... этой функции.

– Подбросить тебя до дома? – услышал он с другой стороны завала крик Кроули, вырвавший его из минутной задумчивости.

– Да, конечно, спасибо, мой дорогой... друг, – ответил ангел и поспешил догнать демона, мысленно ругаясь на себя за употребление именно этого ласкового выражение. Кроули, казалось, ничего не заметил. **

****На самом деле он заметил и чуть не упал в обморок.**

Пока они мчались сквозь обломки того, что когда-то было церковью и щебень отлетал от шин, Азирафаэль крепко прижимал чемодан к груди и молчал. Кроули что-то бубнил себе под нос, но ангел просто не мог его слушать. Что-то случилось, будто щёлкнул выключатель.

Ангелы – это существа, сотворённые из любви и для неё. Любви ко всему. Любви ко всем живым созданиям, большим и малым. Об этом говорится в справочнике для сотрудников. ***

*****“Рабочее Руководство по Наилучшему и Наиправильнейшему Поведению Ангелов“ (среди людей известное как Ветхий Завет Библии) было очень строгим. Столетия, проведённые Азирафаэлем на Земле привели к тому, что он стал игнорировать некоторые правила, например, дресс-код, (считать грехом смешивание в одежде нескольких тканей было немного глупо. Знали ли они о количестве различных тканей?) и официальное меню персонала (никаких морепродуктов? Азирафаэль слишком сильно любил устриц и креветок).**

Любовь была чувством, которое он очень хорошо знал · ангел ощущал её вокруг себя на протяжении своего многовекового пребывания на этой планете. Сейчас всё ощущалось... по-другому. 

Он и раньше любил Кроули. Демоны – живые создания, не так ли?****

******Эта тема была источником для споров небожителей пару веков до сотворения Земли. В конечном итоге все сошлись на том, что да, демоны были живыми созданиями и, следовательно, должны быть до некоторой степени любимы. Но обычно ангелы ограничивались сильным презрением.**

Но новое чувство было почти всепоглощающим, похожим на полёт. На самом деле, Азирафаэль очень гордился своим талантом к парению в воздухе.

Нынешние ощущения, по его мнению, чувствовались именно как полёт, только без отрыва от земли и жучков на лице.

– Хей, Ангел, – Кроули помахал рукой перед лицом Азирафаэля, – ты в ясном сознании, или нацисты совсем вскружили тебе голову?

– Прости... – пробормотал Азирафаэль, – просто задумался... наверное.

Он начал заламывать руки и решил, что пол в машине довольно интересный.

– Как я уже говорил, – продолжал демон, не замечая нервозности ангела, – если ты не скажешь, где находится книжный магазин, мы будем просто ездить кругами всю ночь. Если только ты этого не хочешь... Ты скучал по мне?

Азирафаэль резко поднял голову, и Кроули одарил его озорной улыбкой. Темные очки немного сползли, и ангел мог увидеть его золотисто-желтые глаза. Что-то внутри Азирафаэля сделало сальто. Он подумал, что это может быть желудок, но был не уверен – анатомия никогда не была его сильной стороной.*****

*******В лавке Азирафаэля было несколько книг по анатомии и физиологии человеческого тела. Проблема заключалась в том, что самая новая из них датировались ещё 1491 годом. К счастью, с тех пор медицина значительно продвинулась вперёд. Азирафаэль иногда путается между старой терминологией и новой, например, в разнице между лимфатической системой и четырьмя гуморами.**

Он всегда ценил глаза своего дорогого друга. Прелестное золото с черными прорезями зрачков, напоминание об Эдеме. Азирафаэль обычно не смотрел на них, они выглядели слишком демоническими для него. Но теперь он смог различить янтарный оттенок радужки, переливы жёлтого, даже насыщенный пурпур темных зрачков, которые он всегда считал чёрными. Азирафаэль удивился, почему раньше не замечал этого.

– Ангел? – Кроули снова заговорил своим певучим голосом. – Серьезно, ты что, совсем спятил?

– Ах... нет, – произносит Азирафаэль, запинаясь, – просто немного знобит. Просто едь прямо и поверни направо на первом повороте, книжный магазин прямо на углу.

– Как скажешь, Ангел, – говорит демон, сворачивая за угол на двух колесах и с громким визгом шин останавливаясь перед красной витриной “А.З.Фелл и Ко“. Он тормозит так резко, что Азирафаэль почти врезается в приборную панель.

– Милое местечко, жаль, что я ещё не заглядывал к тебе.

– Ты совершенно прав, – произносит ангел, выбираясь из машины и все ещё заикаясь, – я должен пригласить тебя на кофе.

– Кофе? – недоверчиво переспрашивает демон. – Нет, лучше на бутылочку вина.

Кроули снял очки и водрузил их на макушку, наклонившись так, чтобы Азирафаэль мог видеть его через пассажирское окно. Ангел снова ошарашен его глазами, которые, кажется, светятся, и ухмылкой, которая означает только неприятности.

– Увидимся, Ангел.

– Обещаешь? – Азирафаэль мысленно пнул себя за прозвучавшую в его голосе надежду. Кроули только покачал головой и рассмеялся.

– Насколько сильно, насколько можно верить обещанию демона, Ангел, – проговорил он, подмигнув. Шины взвизгнули, и машина отъехала в сторону, оставив Азирафаэля нерешительно махать клубам дыма.

Ещё одно новое ощущение, как будто внутри него разверзлась пропасть. Это было совсем не похоже на полёт. Больше похоже на... падение?

Сердечная боль не была привычна для ангела. Азирафаэль даже сначала беспокоился, что-то не так с его телом и он может умереть. Но всё было в порядке, за исключением тоненького голоска в голове, который отчитывал его за то, что не понял своих чувств раньше.

Но Азирафаэль ничего не мог с этим сделать. Ангел и демон, как это смешно! Если Соглашение было чем-то, способным вызвать гнев Небес, но это был бы совершенно другой уровень.

Кроме того, какой демон может полюбить ангела?******

********Именно этот. Со времён Рима точно, возможно, и ещё раньше.**

***

– Могу подбросить, – говорил Кроули так мягко, как ангел никогда от него не слышал, – туда, куда ты захочешь.

Это прозвучало так, словно демон умолял его. Азирафаэль почувствовал боль в сердце, такую же, как много лет назад.

– Ты слишком быстр для меня, Кроули, – сказал ангел, пытаясь сдержать дрожь в голосе. Это было всё, что он смог придумать. Он не был уверен, что демон поймет его правильно, но молился, чтобы все произошло именно так.

Это было лучшее из того, что он успел передумать за всё это время. Двадцать шесть лет прошло с того дня, как он наконец признался себе, стоя посреди руин разбомбленной церкви, что, может быть – только может быть – их отношения больше, чем простое удобство.

Ангелы не могут влюбляться в демонов. Они не могут этого делать, не должны.

Конечно, демоны тоже не падали в омут чувств из-за любви к ангелам. В лучшем случае они падали вопреки им.

И теперь этот идиот собирался пойти и убить себя, пытаясь достать святую воду. Вот это наглость! И что же предполагалось делать ангелу в подобной ситуации? По крайней мере, если он даст Кроули святую воду, тот не умрет из-за того, что какой-то глупый воришка из Сохо облажался.

Реакция была не той, которую он ожидал. Кроули казался почти подавленным; он говорил, если Азирафаэль не ошибался, с нежностью. Но нежность и демоны – несочетаемые понятия, поэтому он убедил себя, что ему просто кажется.*

***Ему, естественно, не казалось.**

Азирафаэль быстро вышел из машины, зная, что, если он задержится хоть на секунду дольше, обязательно признается в чем-то, не подобающем ангелу.

Он поспешил к книжному магазину, остановившись примерно через квартал, чтобы бросить взгляд на Бентли, которая, как был уверен ангел, уже исчезла. Но и тут Азирафаэль ошибся.

Машина все ещё стояла там, припаркованная на прежнем месте. Кроули всё ещё сидел на водительском сидении и, если Азирафаэль не ошибался, потирал виски. Боль в голосе демона была различима ещё во время разговора. Всё выглядело так, будто он скучал по ангелу.

Прошло около двадцати лет с их последней встречи. 

В первый год после войны у них вошло в привычку видеться хотя бы раз в неделю. Вино в книжном магазине или в ресторанах – всё, что им заблагорассудится.

Они чувствовали себя слишком уютно и тепло. Ангел не мог с этим справиться. Пропасть в душе, когда Кроули уходит, парящее чувство, когда они вместе.

Азирафаэль, возможно, и влюбился в демона, но не собирался Падать.

И поэтому он придумывал оправдания, маленькую белую ложь. Много дел в магазине, отчёты Наверх и так далее. Они отдалились друг отдруга, возможно, и это было к лучшему. Ангел проводил время, читая книги и пытаясь отвадить клиентов от своих драгоценных фолиантов. Но когда он узнал о готовящемся ограблении... Ему пришлось вмешаться.

Он смотрел, как Бентли наконец отъехала, и гадал о том, зачем Кроули так сильно нужна святая вода. Более того, он задавался вопросом, увидит ли своего друга снова.

Пропасть в его душе становилась всё глубже, и даже спустя четверть века ангел не знал, как заглушить эту боль.

***

Смеяться, попивая вино, в чересчур современной пустой квартире, которая просто не имела права быть настолько скучной, потому что её хозяин был прямой противоположностью этого понятия, было просто чудесно. Это входило в распорядок дня в течение всего последнего месяца.

С момента Апокалипсиса, который не случился, произошло много событий, но все они были хорошими. Почти каждую ночь они проводили вместе либо в книжном магазине, либо в квартире Кроули, и Азирафаэлю казалось, что всё не может быть лучше. Когда-то была война, а после неё – крепкая дружба. Теперь они смогли предотвратить ещё одну битву, и ещё больше укрепить свою дружбу.

_Мы на своей стороне._

Именно это сказал Кроули в самую первую ночь нового мира. Он протянул оливковую ветвь, предлагая остаться у себя, и Азирафаэль согласился. 

Он заметил скрытое течение энергии между ними, слова остались невысказанными и неотмеченными. Легкомысленное влечение всё ещё мучило его, однако ангел не хотел проявлять поспешность – она казалась ему неподобающей. Для него главным было то, что он не хотел больше оставаться в одиночестве, и Кроули, очевидно, тоже. И вот, в течение месяца, демон и ангел не расставались.

Сейчас они оба наслаждались чудесным Шато Марго, сидя за кухонным островком на кухне Кроули. Демон снова рассказывал о том, как притворялся ангелом, слегка шипя, как обычно делал, когда был навеселе.

– Иии они зассставляют меня вссстать и про... просссто войти в гребаный адский огонь, и было похоже, что эти надутые ублюдки играют в эсссэсссовцев.... Но они гораздо хуже! Поэтому я дохнул на них огнём, ха! Похоже, Гавриил сссобирался словить инфаркт!

Азирафаэль лишь улыбнулся в ответ: он до сих пор не мог поверить, что их проступок сошёл им с рук.

– Беда небес, мой дорогой, в том, что за последние несколько столетий они превратились в новую версию ада, – произнес ангел, делая величественные жесты руками. Новая привычка, которую он приобрел теперь, когда не было нужды в постоянном беспокойстве и замкнутости. Размашистые жесты рук, не так тщательно подобранные слова, больше откровенности. Он чувствовал себя свободным. – Они решили упорядочить структуру где-то в 1800 и потеряли всё, что делало их добрыми и мягкими.*

***Ситуация усугубилась в 1980 году, когда Гавриил был покорён новой технологической компанией в Купертино, штат Калифорния. Он убедил всех на Небесах, что минимализм ближе всего к Всемогущей.**

– Никогда не думал, что уссслышу такое от тебя, – Кроули закатил глаза. – А разве Небеса когда-то были мягкими и добрыми? Они всссегда были жестоки... Только не ты, Ангел.

Азирафаэль был слегка шокирован: в последнее время демон был более откровенен, делая небольшие комплименты то тут, то там. Это было странно.

– Ну, – начал он, чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец, – я имею в виду... если ты так говоришь...

– Что это должно означать?

– Ничего, дорогой. Просто немного застигнут врасплох, я полагаю, – он тяжело сглотнул, прежде чем продолжить. – Не очень-то привык к тому, что ты такой, хм, милый.

Азирафаэль почти ожидал повторения больничного эпизода; Кроули был неимоверно зол, когда он назвал его милым тогда. Но сейчас на его лице нет никакого гнева, только улыбка. Очень редкая, растопившая лёд его глаз.**

**** Если бы не склонность Кроули носить темные очки, отчасти для того, чтобы скрыть свои необычные глаза от людей, но больше для того, чтобы не показывать свои истинные эмоции своему спутнику, Азирафаэль знал бы, что эти улыбки – не такая уж и редкость, когда они вместе. В ближайшие столетия он познает это на практике.**

– Ссскоре всссего, это ты на меня так влияешь, Ангел.

– Кроули, – произносит Азирафаэль, чувствуя, как у него пересохло в горле, и отмечая это как ещё одну вещь, которая не случалась раньше. – Когда ты сказал, что потерял лучшего друга, ты имел ввиду меня?

– Сумасшедший Ангел, конечно! О ком ещё я мог говорить? Такой умный, но одновременно и очень глупый, – вздохнул Кроули и покачал головой.

Азирафаэль улыбнулся. Немного самодовольно, если честно, но это больше не имело значения.

– Твои чувства взаимны, мой дорогой.

Теперь уже Кроули пристально смотрел на него, заставляя чувствовать себя немного неловко. Ангел не мог точно определить чувства, которые он видел в этих глазах, но они казались ему знакомыми. Там точно была боль.

– Знаешь, я собирался убить их всех, – произнес демон, делая ещё один глоток вина, – Гавриила, Михаил, Хастура, Вельзевул – всех. Я знал, что одна из сторон убила тебя. Ну... развоплотила, но тогда я этого не знал. Но мне было всё равно. Мне было всё равно, кто именно, я собирался забрать их всех с собой за то, что они украли тебя.

Азирафаэль увидел, как по щеке Кроули катится одинокая слеза, и, прежде чем успел остановить себя, протянул руку, чтобы вытереть её. 

– Господи, дорогой, – с тревогой в голосе произнес ангел, – я никогда не видел тебя таким.

– Просто я думал, что потерял тебя, – сказал Кроули, протирая глаза. – После всего, что мы пережили, после всех этих лет, я думал, что потерял тебя. Всего один гребанный месяц назад, и посмотри на меня сейчас.

Демон выдавил из себя улыбку.

– Этого не произошло. Боюсь, что ты застрял со мной. Раздражающим ангелом на твоём плече, так сказать.

Азирафаэль искоса взглянул на Кроули, ожидая, что тот закатит глаза или тяжело вздохнёт, но вместо увидел а лице демона мягкость, которой не видел давно. С 1967 – ни разу.

– Ангел, ответь мне на один вопрос, – Кроули глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем продолжить, и Азирафаэль мог сказать, что демон протрезвил себя. – Я всё ещё слишком быстр для тебя?

Ангел почувствовал, как кровь прилила к его лицу, что опять же было странно, ведь в этом не было необходимости. Может быть, он немного отуземился: по крайней мере, его тело вело себя весьма по-земному.

– Они больше не обращают на нас внимания, Ангел, – вздохнул Кроули, – и я больше не могу притворяться. Не после того, что произошло.

Голос демона был тихим, почти испуганным, и Азирафаэлю показалось он буквально слышит, как многовековое молчание... рушится.

Неужели Кроули действительно говорит о том, о чем ангел подумал? Все слова за всю историю мира были в распоряжении Азирафаэля, все цитаты из литературных произведений вплоть до зари челочества, однако он впервые за свою очень долгую жизнь потерял дар речи. Вместо этого он просто открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь.

“Просто скажи это,“ – подумал он, – “ты знал об этом десятилетиями, даже больше, просто скажи ему правду“.

Но ничего не выходило: всем, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, был страх в жёлтых глазах, которые он так любил. Кроули протянул руку и накрыл ладонь ангела своей.

– Ну же, Ангел, – почти умолял он, – скажи что-нибудь.

Внезапное прикосновение (они раньше касались руками, но сейчас всё было по-другому) вывело Азирафаэля из оцепенения. Если слова не складываются, придётся действовать. Он наклонился вперёд и нежно поцеловал демона в щёку, а затем прижался лбом ко лбу Кроули.

– Я думаю, что может быть... – наконец сумел выдавить из себя ангел, – может быть, наконец догнал тебя.

Кроули поднял другую руку и положил её на щёку ангела.

– Наконец-то, я так устал замедляться.

Они оба рассмеялись, но так и остались стоять: рука об руку, лоб ко лбу. Азирафаэля накрыла нахлынувшая на него волна облегчения. Годы воздержания и бездействия прошли. В конце концов, Кроули испытывает к нему тоже самое.

– Тысячу лет, Ангел, – произнес демон, и Азирафаэль вопросительно посмотрел на него, – по меньшей мере тысячу лет. Я любил тебя все это чёртово время.

Он снова почувствовал, как жар приливает к его лицу, и наконец нашел в себе мужество сказать то, что в чем хотел признаться с той ночи в развалинах церкви, когда демон рисковал, чтобы спасти то, что казалось ему маленьким, но для ангела значило целый мир.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – мягко произнес он. – Как насчёт ещё не одной тысячи лет? Только на этот раз – вместе.

**Author's Note:**

> Вторая часть https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839729


End file.
